With rapid popularization of an LTE (Long Term Evolution, Long Term Evolution) technology, the mobile Internet provides a multimedia application with high definition and high performance, which leads to a rapid increase in mobile data services, and a significant increase in power consumption of a mobile terminal device, thereby presenting an unprecedented challenge for heat dissipation design in limited space.
In the prior art, a heat dissipation assembly used for a heat-generating chip in a mobile terminal mainly includes: a first thermal interface material, a shielding can/shielding box, a second thermal interface material, and a heat pipe, where the first thermal interface material, the shielding can/shielding box, the second thermal interface material, and the heat pipe are successively stacked on the heat-generating chip. A heat transfer path between the heat-generating chip and the heat pipe is: the heat-generating chip→the first thermal interface material→the shielding can/shielding box→the second thermal interface material→the heat pipe. Thermal resistance generated when solid bodies are in mutual contact is quite large, and therefore, in the prior art, two thermally conductive pads, that is, the first thermal interface material and the second thermal interface material, are used to reduce the thermal resistance and increase thermal conductivity rate of the heat dissipation assembly.
However, a thermal conductivity coefficient k of a thermally conductive pad is less than 30 W/m-K, and is within 1-3 W/m-K generally. After two thermally conductive pads are used, a heat transfer path in which heat of the chip is transferred to the heat pipe is long, and there is still a small quantity of heat transferred to the heat pipe. Therefore, a technical problem of poor heat dissipation performance of the heat dissipation assembly still exists in the prior art.